Poudre et escampette
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Après deux ans de mariage, Ron et Hermione forment un couple comme les autres. Aux yeux du monde... Si seulement il avait su s'empêcher de toucher à cette maudite poudre!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bienvenue sur ce Ron/Hermione (pour changer)... Merci à LN qui me prête sa plume correctrice pour ce nouveau défi. Bonne lecture!_**

**_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

Elle souffla sur la mèche qui s'entêtait à retomber sur son front, emprise à une certaine lassitude. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait un téléphone portable. Une de ces choses moldues qu'elle devait planquer lorsqu'elle arrivait à leur appartement. De l'autre, un morceau de la gazette du sorcier qu'elle tenait pliée pour ne pas divulguer sa provenance.

Un nid de poule fit sursauter le taxi moldu qu'elle empruntait pour l'occasion. Cela suffit à la sortir de sa torpeur et à demander d'une voix sèche :

- Nous y sommes bientôt ?

Elle vit les yeux de l'homme se plisser dans le rétroviseur intérieur avant qu'il ne lui fasse remarquer sur un ton tout aussi froid :

- C'est le premier jour du week-end mademoiselle, on ne peut pas en vouloir aux gens de prendre l'air.

- Madame, murmura-t-elle agacée entre ses dents.

Instinctivement, elle fit tourner la bague qui ornait son annulaire depuis presque deux ans et tourna son regard vers l'extérieur. Il pleuvait en plus. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux partir habiter dans un pays plus chaud. Plus accueillant. Moins peuplé aussi. Après tout, ils étaient sorciers, non ? Un transplanage ne prenait pas plus de temps dans un autre pays que l'Angleterre.

Seulement voilà… IL ne le voulait pas. L'Angleterre était leur pays. Celui de ses parents. De sa famille. Et de l'équipe de quidditch qui l'embauchait en temps que gardien depuis la fin de celle que l'on appelait : la Grande Guerre.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra entre ses doigts. D'un geste parfaitement rodé, elle décrocha et emprunta une voix bien trop polie par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là :

- Hermione Granger, journaliste pour « l'écho de l'ouest », je vous écoute ? … Maman ? Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler sur ce téléphone, c'est ma ligne professionnelle ! … Oui, je sais que j'en n'en ai pas d'autres… Ecoutes maman, je passerai dans la semaine, tu veux ? Là, je dois te laisser, j'attends un coup de fil important. … Moi aussi je t'embrasse.

Le sourire qui était un court moment apparu sur son visage, disparut aussi vite qu'elle appuya sur le bouton qui mit fin à leur conversation. Sa mère s'inquiétait simplement… Pouvait-elle réellement lui en vouloir ?

- Nous y sommes, Ma-de-moi-selle.

Hermione le fusilla du regard tout en lui tendant l'unique billet moldu qu'elle avait en sa possession. Puis, rapidement, elle sortit de la voiture en maudissant cette pluie qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée. Au moins, elle était arrivée à bon port. Ce qui n'aurait pas été aussi sûr si elle était venue en transplanant.

Sans donner plus de chance à la pluie d'imprégner ses vêtements, elle rentra dans le modeste bâtiment qui se présentait à elle : la clinique privée de St Anton.

Il lui semblait marcher comme un automate alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs en direction de la porte du Docteur Sheman. Elle avait l'impression étrange que seul cet homme possédait la réponse à sa question. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas, en fait. Elle s'installa sur le banc placé juste face à la porte et n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes avant de la voir s'ouvrir.

Un jeune couple en sortit, des larmes perlant dans leurs yeux. Elle, semblait à peine réaliser l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait alors que lui, le regard benêt, restait figé sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de celle qui devait être sa femme. Instinctivement, Hermione posa une main sur son propre ventre avant de sursauter en entendant son médecin l'appeler doucement.

- Hermione… A nous deux, tu veux ?

Elle hocha vaguement la tête et le suivi à l'intérieur de son bureau. Il y avait ça de bon de connaître personnellement le médecin qu'au moins, il pouvait la rassurer juste en la tutoyant.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, murmura-t-elle en s'installant sur le fauteuil, face au bureau.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils en l'observant et se sentit frissonner malgré elle. L'homme s'éclaircit la voix et lui dit d'un ton grave :

- Hermione, j'ai bien reçu tes résultats et… ils sont négatifs.

Elle ne sut ce qui lui coupa le souffle à ce point. Etait-ce le soulagement de cette réponse là, ou bien l'étonnement de ne pas avoir elle-même discerné le bon diagnostique ? Finalement, elle avait apparemment eu raison de venir vérifier dans un hôpital moldu.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione.

- Ce… ce n'est rien.

Non, ça n'était rien… réellement rien.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui… t'a induite en erreur ?

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait usé d'un test sorcier. Un test à base de potion transmis de mère en fille depuis des générations, et qu'elle tenait elle-même de sa belle sœur ? Comment lui dire de surcroît, que ce test était censé être le plus fiable de tous les tests sorciers, sans parler de ceux moldus ?

- Je… un accident. Je n'avais pas pris de moyen de contraception et… je pensais être dans la période propice pour…

- Je reconnais bien là, ma Hermione calculatrice. Alors, rien d'autre ? Pas de courbatures… nausées…

- Non, rien.

- Je te crois… Mais si ça avait été le cas, Hermione, il aurait fallu que tu fasses d'autres tests… Pour être certaine que tu ne couves pas autre chose.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en se retenant de lui demander s'il était certain du résultat. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement étrange.

- Bon et bien, je vais te dire à une prochaine fois, Hermione. En espérant que la nouvelle sera meilleure… Enfin, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu transmettras mes amitiés à tes parents.

- Merci…

Elle s'engagea vers la porte de sortie avant qu'un sursaut ne la fasse se retourner une ultime fois et demander :

- Oh… si vous les voyez avant moi… Pourriez-vous… enfin… ne pas leur dire… pourquoi je suis venue en consultation aujourd'hui ?

- Secret professionnel.

- Merci… Merci beaucoup.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle resta figée un instant devant la façade de l'immeuble qu'ils habitaient avec Ron depuis leur mariage. Elle devait rapidement reprendre ses esprits avant qu'il ne se pose la moindre question. Bien qu'elle doutait que Ron soit capable de remarquer un subit changement de couleur de cheveux, elle le suspectait de pouvoir discerner des choses plus subtiles… rien que pour l'ennuyer. Puis, d'un pas néanmoins las, elle prit la direction de l'escalier, histoire de se donner plus de temps, avant de devoir faire face à la porte de leur modeste appartement.

Souvent, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils devraient déménager. Trouver un appartement avec plus de chambres. Peut-être même une maison avec un jardin. Mais il n'était désormais plus question de ça… La simple énonciation de leurs futurs hypothétiques enfants les mettaient l'un et l'autre dans une situation problématique, alors à quoi bon prévoir un endroit plus vaste pour les accueillir? Finalement, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle n'ait pas cette nouvelle à lui annoncer dès ce soir…

Elle s'entendit soupirer avant de pénétrer dans leur salon. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de le réprimander quand elle le vit ôter à la hâte ses pieds de la table basse. Il se contenta de lui sourire comme à chaque fois et elle lui demanda poliment :

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Comme à chaque fois, il hocha la tête et attendit plusieurs secondes avant de lui retourner la question. Comme à chaque fois, elle ne répondit pas. Il devait sans doute déjà penser à autre chose.

Elle se dirigea vers leur cuisine. Question d'habitude. Sortit une tasse et y versa du café qu'elle réchauffa d'un coup de baguette. Puis, elle s'installa à leur table et se réfugia dans ses pensées.

La question du jour était figée sur cette erreur qu'elle avait visiblement commise. Comment avait-elle put rater une potion aussi facile que celle-là ? Elle avait pourtant tout suivit à la lettre… Chacun des mots explicatifs que Ginny lui avait laissés sur un bout de parchemin. Elle avait tout fait… sans erreurs, elle aurait put le jurer sur « L'Histoire de Poudlard ».

- Je vais prendre ma douche !

Elle ne répondit pas. Il était exactement six heures du soir. Bien sûr qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Et dès qu'il en reviendrait, elle allait se rendre à son tour dans la salle de bain, râler contre le gant roulé en boule et gisant dans la baignoire, les cheveux roux traînant dans le lavabo et le shampoing non rebouché. Pourtant, elle ne lui dirait rien. Elle avait compris que les cris ne servaient plus à grand chose.

Pendant ce temps, lui utiliserait leur cheminée pour aller parler à Harry. Ils papoteraient de la saison de quidditch, du boulot de Harry et de toutes ces bêtises que Ron aura mis en place pour la faire râler, elle. Comme mettre de la farine dans la poudre de roses pour éviter d'aller en racheter. Harry en rirait et…

Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table et sentit le sang foisonner dans ses veines. Par Merlin, elle l'avait entendu le raconter et… si seulement elle avait réagis avant. Ca lui aurait évité de prendre un rendez-vous totalement inutile chez un médecin moldu. Voilà ce qui avait faussé son résultat… Elle aurait pu le savoir toute seule qu'elle n'était pas enceinte !

D'un pas redevenu vif, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte avant de l'ouvrir en trombe. N'ayant pu que l'entendre arriver, Ron poussa juste assez le rideau de douche pour passer sa tête et murmura non sans rire :

- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir ? Tu sais très bien que dans la journée, c'est pas facile. On risque d'être interrompu mais bon, si tu insistes…

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui suffit à le faire changer d'attitude. Il coupa l'eau qui continuait à crépiter et demanda presque blasé :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, encore ?

Sans lui répondre, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire qui dominait leur lavabo et entreprit d'en sortir tous les récipients. Ron la regarda faire, intrigué, avant de décider qu'il était sans doute plus sage de se sortir du piège dans lequel il se trouvait. Il quitta la baignoire sans prendre soin de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille. De toute façon, en deux ans de mariage, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de tout voir de lui…

Ce genre de disputes était habituel entre eux. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de passer une main dans son cou alors qu'elle lui mettait sous le nez un flacon qu'il reconnaissait fort bien.

- Tu pensais que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ?

- Ca serait idiot de penser ça… Tu penses toujours à tout. Tu vérifies tout. Ca en deviendrait même obsessionnel.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me paraît obsessionnel ici ! C'est le plaisir que tu sembles prendre à me mettre à bout !

- Ah oui parce que toi par contre, tu fais tout pour me rendre la vie plus facile ! Il est vrai qu'avoir un chien de garde à ses trousses pour vérifier tous ses faits et gestes, c'est du genre plutôt épanouissant !

- Je n'aurais pas à repasser derrière toi si seulement tu essayais de faire les choses correctement !

- Je peux bien tenter tout ce que je veux, rien ne sera assez correct pour toi ! A croire que madame est la seule capable de faire les choses telles qu'elles doivent être faites. Ah oui, excuses moi… ici, c'est toi qui les fait, les règles !

D'un geste rageur, il arracha une serviette de l'étagère et se frictionna nerveusement la tête. Il ne savait pourquoi, ces derniers jours, sa femme mettait tout en œuvre pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. En fait, quand il y réfléchissait bien, ça avait toujours été plus ou moins le cas, seulement cette fois, il n'avait même pas le courage d'apaiser un tant soit peu les choses.

- D'accord Ron… tu sais pourquoi j'ai utilisé la poudre de roses.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ôter la serviette de sa tête pour lui répondre :

- Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Tu ne me dis plus rien.

Elle s'apprêta un court instant à lui répondre une de ces phrases qu'elle avait en réserve. Celles-là même qui lui venaient en tête quand elle était à ce point énervée. Seulement voilà, ce soir, elle avait dépassé ce stade là. Alors elle tenta de modérer le son de sa voix alors qu'elle répondait d'un ton faussement nonchalant :

- Tu veux prendre des décisions ? Et bien tu vas les prendre tes décisions ! Et on verra bien qui s'en mordra les doigts. Maintenant Ron, ça sera chacun pour soi !


	3. Chapter 3

- Hermione, tu es avec nous là ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, honteuse. Non elle n'était plus avec eux…

Elle s'était enfuie très tôt dans la matinée pour éviter d'avoir à le croiser lui, et sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Elle s'était achetée un croissant sur le pouce dans une boulangerie moldue et avait directement filé au ministère de la magie, département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée là, dans une réunion traitant d'un sujet auquel elle n'arrivait à s'intéresser.

- Bien, alors est-ce qu'on peut compter sur toi pour le transfert du dossier ?

Machinalement, elle affirma d'un signe de tête et successivement, toutes les paires d'yeux présents dans la salle la toisèrent ce qui la força à se demander si, réellement, elle avait eu raison de répondre cela. Alors, prenant le risque de démontrer qu'une fois de plus, elle ne les avait pas écoutés, elle demanda d'une voix presque éteinte :

- Je le transfère à quel étage au juste ?

- Tu l'accompagnes au bureau des aurors, Hermione.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Une fois de plus, ils se servaient de l'emploi qu'occupait son mari pour l'envoyer faire leur sale boulot. Par Merlin, les aurors n'en avaient que faire d'une histoire comme celle-là et puis… bien sûr ils ne savaient pas que depuis la veille, Ron n'était plus du tout disposé à l'aider.

Elle leva la tête et fronça ses sourcils pour leur répondre :

- Je ne pense pas que…

- … on a trop fait traîner cette histoire et on n'a visiblement pas d'autres choix.

Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle perde le fil de la conversation à ce moment là ? Elle en payait déjà la sentence…

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas dormir, Hermione.

Et en plus de ça, il fallait qu'il l'enfonce. Elle le regarda se lever et entraîner ses autres collègues hilares vers la sortie. Puis, il se retourna vers elle et fit léviter le lourd dossier jusqu'à là table où elle était la seule encore assise.

- Souries Hermione ! La vie est belle… Oh et… si tu pouvais faire ça rapidement. Disons… tout de suite…

Sans cacher son énervement, elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les grands ascenseurs dont usaient les sorciers pour passer d'un étage à un autre, d'un département à un autre. Elle connaissait le chemin qu'elle allait faire par cœur. Pour cause, elle l'avait fait bien des fois. Au début pour aller rendre visite à Harry alors que Ron travaillait encore dans le magasin de farces et attrapes de George. Puis, pour aller le voir lui. Juste quelques minutes… Juste pour gagner quelques minutes en sa compagnie. Il était déjà loin ce temps.

Elle n'entendit même pas la voix lui dire qu'elle était arrivée au bon quartier, et elle sortit machinalement de l'ascenseur, comme un automate.

Couloir durant cinquante mètres puis, première porte à droite. Bureau de Ronald Weasley. Seulement, elle s'arrêta bien avant. Surprise d'entendre l'écho d'une voix qu'elle connaissait si bien à un endroit où elle ne devait pas être, elle se surprit à glisser sa tête à l'entrebâillement d'une porte avant d'y pénétrer totalement.

Ron était là, partageant une partie de fléchettes magiques avec certains de ses collègues qu'elle reconnut tout de suite.

Il était étrange comme elle avait l'impression de se trouver face au Ron qu'elle avait connu jadis. Souriant, gai et un tantinet mauvais joueur. Elle avait toujours apprécié de l'observer évoluer parmi ses collègues, dans son milieu. Peut-être parce que à ce moment, il lui semblait être un autre homme. Et puis… et puis elle aimait surtout cette manière dont il lui souriait quand enfin, il s'apercevait de sa présence.

Seulement, elle ne devait pas oublier que là, ils étaient en froid et que… elle avait tout de même quelque chose à lui demander.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un sourire de bienveillance qui l'accueillit, mais un regard des plus noir. Ron lança sa fléchette avec force et prit la direction de son bureau, sans un mot. Il savait qu'elle le suivait.

Enfin, quand il fut arrivé, il attendit que sa femme rentre avant de fermer la porte derrière elle et d'aller s'asseoir dans son lourd fauteuil.

Hermione s'approcha en faisant au mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître sur son visage cette gêne qui commençait à vouloir la trahir. Alors, pour se donner un air décontracté, elle regarda autour d'elle un endroit qu'elle connaissait pourtant comme sa baguette. Ron avait sans aucun doute voulut faire de ce lieu son antre à lui. Des papiers gisaient à même le sol. Papiers que normalement, il essayait de dissimuler avant son entrée. Normalement… Les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait, étaient restés ouverts sur son bureau. Et sa cape était roulée en boule à même le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Par Merlin qu'elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une personne comme les autres, venues l'interrompre dans son travail. Elle s'efforça de rester de marbre et lui tendit le dossier qu'elle tenait encore contre elle.

- J'ai besoin que tu te charges de ça.

Ron se contenta de la regarder sans faire le moindre geste. Elle tenta de garder son sang froid et réitéra :

- C'est professionnel, Ron…

- Bien alors, professionnellement, il est de mon devoir de te faire remarquer que notre section n'a pas à se charger d'une affaire de chien qui parle…

- Tu ne sais même pas si c'est ça !

- D'accord… c'est quoi ?

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Etre obligée de lui mentir tout ça pour un dossier dont finalement, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

- C'est bon, laisse tomber, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter le bureau de son mari, lorsque la perspective de devoir aller raconter tout ça à son patron, la fit changer d'avis. Elle glissa sa dernière carte et demanda :

- Si tu pouvais te comporter comme un mari, sur ce coup, ça m'arrangerait !

- Ah oui ? Et bien dans ce cas, ton cher mari te fait remarquer que tu n'as pas à te servir de lui au boulot… Je rajouterai que je n'aime pas les chiens. Alors aucunes envies de gérer ton dossier. Et puis… tu te souviens notre conversation d'hier ?

Et voilà, ils y arrivaient… Si seulement elle avait su ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Et puis finalement, non. Il l'avait bien cherché !

- Je décide maintenant… Hermione.

- Très bien… Décide si ça t'amuse ! Mais ne viens pas pleurer quand tu auras fait les mauvais choix !

Comme pour ficeler leur conversation, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie tout en murmurant entre ses dents. Voici où commençait leur guerre, et si elle en était la première victime, elle ne comptait pas le rester.

D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers son unique échappatoire pour ce qu'elle tenait encore entre ses mains : le bureau de l'auror Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Vi je sais, je vous ai fait attendre mais c'est pour la bonne cause... Il n'était pas pratique pour moi d'écrire cette semaine. Bonne lecture quand même!_**

**_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

Plus Harry parcourait le dossier que Hermione venait de lui donner, plus il fronçait les sourcils. Son bureau croulait sous les affaires en attente d'une solution, il n'était certes plus à ça près mais tout de même… Il en fallait du culot au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques pour leur refiler du boulot en plus.

- Où est le problème ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Hermione inspira longuement avant de commencer une plaidoirie qu'elle avait déjà préparée. Faire transférer un dossier n'était jamais la chose la plus facile. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ses collègues bénissaient Merlin d'avoir fait de son mari à elle, un auror prêt à tout pour contenter sa femme. En temps normal…

- On ne peut pas ignorer la possibilité qu'il y ait un sortilège impardonnable derrière tout ça, comme tu peux le voir. Je dirai même que la probabilité que ça soit le cas est trop élevée pour que mon département s'en charge tout seul…

- … non, la coupa l'auror. Ca je le sais et je vais prendre en compte votre dossier. Ce que je te demande c'est, quel est le problème ? Normalement, ce genre de dossier arrive directement, et pour je ne veux même pas savoir quelle raison, dans les mains de Ron. Généralement, c'est aussi le premier à les refuser, même venant de toi. Mais c'est un bon auror et il sait exactement quand il ne doit pas les récuser. En l'occurrence, dans ce cas de figure. Mon aura d'auror me fait donc déduire qu'il y a effectivement… un problème.

Hermione aurait presque put s'entendre soupirer de soulagement. Seulement, elle doutait que Harry se contente d'une réponse lancée au hasard.

- Comme d'habitude… Rien de plus. Une banale dispute de couple.

L'homme hocha vaguement la tête. Ce genre de situation était devenu presque banal chez les Weasley, surtout et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, ces derniers temps.

- Ok… ok… Ne t'en fais pas pour ton dossier, je m'en charge.

- Merci, Harry.

- De rien Hermione. On se voit ce soir de toute façon. Je te mettrai au courant de l'avancement. Entre deux morceaux de tartes à la mélasse !

- Je… à ce soir…

Hermione passa le reste de la soirée à se demander si réellement, elle avait bien compris les mots qu'avait prononcé Harry. A ce soir… Ils devaient se voir ce soir et pourtant, elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'un repas chez les Potter. Généralement, ce genre de soirée était référencé sur le petit calendrier à côté de leur porte d'entrée et là… soit elle avait été touchée par un sort d'amnésie, soit effectivement, elle allait avoir à faire à un problème d'organisation.

Comme chaque soir, elle rentra chez elle bien après Ron. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle prenne le temps de préparer ses dossiers du lendemain alors que lui, avait l'œil fixé sur l'horloge de son bureau jusqu'à la seconde qui l'autorisait à partir. Alors, sans grande surprise, elle entendait déjà l'eau de la douche crépiter alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le fameux calendrier.

- RONALD !

D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et tenta d'en ouvrir la porte, en vain. L'homme, pour sans doute la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, avant verrouillé sa porte. Elle se retrouva à y tambouriner, s'égosillant en essayant de le faire sortir de là rapidement. Seulement voilà, monsieur se contentait de lui répondre sans réellement réussir à couvrir le son que faisait l'eau crépitant sous la douche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu sortes de là ! Il faut qu'on parle !

- Bien attend quelques minutes que je finisse de prendre ma douche, tu veux.

- Non je ne veux pas !

Elle avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, Ron resta cloîtré dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle devait l'attendre devant la porte. Et quand enfin il en sortit, il la vit qui l'attendait, les bras croisés et des éclairs menaçant de sortir de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que tu as omis de noter notre rendez-vous de ce soir. Le calendrier, tu t'en rappelles ?! J'avais prévu de…

- … et bien vas-y, la coupa-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas fausser compagnie à Harry et Gin' !

- Et bien n'y va pas.

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme alors qu'elle avait envie de l'égorger ? Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il venait de la mettre dans une situation qui n'était pas gérable ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas noté ! Merlin c'est quand même pas si compliqué !

- Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé qu'il était utile de noter ce genre de chose sur un calendrier. Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui avait décidé qu'on devait faire ça.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! Normalement, on en parle avant de…

- Je t'arrête là. Ca c'était avant, je te rappelle. Maintenant… C'est moi qui décide. C'est bien ce qu'on a dit non ?

Elle se retint de lui répondre. A quoi bon, il avait parfaitement raison et elle ne comptait pas perdre à ce jeu là. Sûrement pas !

Elle n'avait plus d'autres choix que de décrocher son téléphone moldu et de décommander ce fichu rendez-vous. De toute façon, elle aurait bien le temps de s'y rendre plus tard.

- Au fait 'Mione… C'est toi qui ramènes le dessert ce soir.

Elle dû prendre toute la bonne volonté du monde pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge alors qu'un sourire narquois venait déformer son visage. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Et bien, ils allaient jouer !


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la maison Potter. Hermione tenait contre elle un paquet à l'intérieur duquel, Ron tentait dérisoirement de voir. Elle avait eu comme à chaque fois, à préparer un dessert. Seulement cette fois, il avait mis du temps avant de lui annoncer leur invitation chez leur ami. Il avait espéré qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de le préparer et ainsi, avoir une petite victoire sur cette fierté qu'elle ne cessait de lui mettre sous le nez. Seulement visiblement, rien n'était impossible pour celle qu'il avait décidé d'épouser, deux ans déjà auparavant.

Enfin, ils virent de la lumière passer au travers de la porte devant laquelle ils attendaient. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à leur ouvrir et les accueillit, comme à son habitude, en oubliant que cela ne faisait qu'une toute petite semaine que le couple leur avait rendu visite.

Comme à chaque fois depuis quelques mois, Ron suivit Harry dans la cuisine et Hermione se dirigea dans le petit salon des Potter. Ginny se trouvait là, assise sur l'un des fauteuils et tenant dans ses bras un bébé d'à peine un an. Hermione embrassa l'enfant sur le front sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que quelques jours auparavant, elle s'imaginait déjà dans la situation de sa belle sœur : elle, nourrissant leur fils, lui, lui mijotant un petit plat digne de ce nom dans la cuisine.

- Ca va ? Demanda la jeune maman en reposant son fils sur son transat.

Hermione hocha mécaniquement la tête.

- Je veux dire, mise à part l'énième dispute avec Ron.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de froncer ses sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle déjà être au courant ? Les disputes étaient-elles si récurrentes dans son couple pour qu'on en devine la présence toutes les semaines ? Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Ginny reprit :

- Harry m'a parlé d'un fameux dossier. De fil en aiguille et comme tu connais ma capacités à deviner les choses et sa non capacité à les garder… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ?

C'est au moment de lui avouer cette histoire de poudre que Hermione réalisa finalement, que cette histoire était loin d'être la plus grande des catastrophes. Comment avait-elle pu prendre de telle proportion. Etait-ce la pression de se savoir, ou pas, enceinte ? Mais pourquoi dans ce cas ? Ils étaient mariés depuis bientôt deux ans. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils s'aimaient toujours. L'enfant n'était que le second passage de leur vie de couple. Et puis, quand elle voyait James gazouiller, comment pouvait-elle ne pas souhaiter avoir un bébé avec celui qu'elle aimait ?

- Ron…

C'est fou comme la prononciation de son prénom lui semblait soudainement difficile. Elle inspira un court instant et reprit le plus calmement possible :

- Il a trouvé judicieux de mettre de la farine à la place de la poudre de roses.

- Poudre de roses ?! Tu… es…

- Non. Non, je ne le suis pas. Mais je croyais l'être. Est-ce que tu savais qu'en remplaçant cette fichue poudre par de la farine, tu rendais le test forcément positif ?

- Excuse-moi de te dire ça mais… jusque maintenant, je n'ai jamais eu l'idée d'essayer ça. Et puis vois-tu… mes tests ont toujours été positifs. Pour de bonnes raisons…

- Tes tests ?!

Le regard de Hermione se posa sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Devait-elle comprendre que James allait déjà devenir l'aîné de la famille Potter ?

- Tu as bien compris, Hermione. Enfin, n'en parle pas encore… je préfère attendre quelques semaines encore, avant de le crier sur les toits. Et en ce qui concerne mon frère… Je pense que tu as raison de lui en faire baver. Quand arrêtera-t-il de se comporter aussi puérilement ?

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête en s'imaginant la tête qu'aurait fait Ron s'il l'avait entendu dire ça. Mais, de toutes façons, la question ne se posait pas. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de tout arrêter là. Il devait comprendre…

A quelques pas de là seulement, les deux garçons discutaient sans le savoir du même sujet.

- De la salade de fruits en conserve. Et bien, se moqua Harry. Ta femme était inspirée pour le dessert !

- Disons juste qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de se creuser la tête.

- Son boulot…

- Pour une fois non. D'ailleurs maintenant, que tu en parles, ça m'étonne de la voir rentrer aussi tôt le soir. Tu crois que…

- Ne rêves pas Ron. Elle tient trop à cet emploi et tu le sais. Attends… me dit pas que… C'est pour ça que vous vous faîtes la tête !

- Non. Pas cette fois. J'ai bien compris que si je voulais un semblant de calme à la maison, je ne devais surtout pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas décidé de choisir pour leur couple avant cette semaine ? Quand il y repensait bien, ça aurait pu lui être utile bien avant. Quoique… Si c'était ça qui la rendait heureuse, il ne pouvait tout de même pas le lui retirer.

- Non, c'est juste qu'elle a du mal à digérer cette histoire de poudre de roses.

- Je t'avais prévenu Ron… forcément, tu allais finir par te faire pincer.

- Ca je le savais. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça la mettrait dans un état pareil. Sans blagues, ça n'est que de la poudre ! Si c'est vraiment ça le problème, j'aurais pu aller lui en racheter !

- Bah justement vieux, c'est ce qu'elle t'avait demandé de faire…

- Sauf que c'était un dimanche et que pour trouver un magasin vendant de la poudre de roses un dimanche, il faut s'accrocher !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il tendait quatre assiettes et les couverts à son ami. Il y avait visiblement des choses qui ne changeraient pas. Pourtant, il se permit de lui conseiller :

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est un truc qui devrait être stipulé dans le contrat de mariage. Genre : « Les futurs mariés promettent de répondre aux exigences de leurs épouses. Notamment le je-veux-tout-tout-de-suite-et-maintenant ». Mais en attendant, si tu veux mon avis. Tu ne devrais pas laisser s'envenimer la situation. T'as fais une connerie, tu le sais. Alors montre lui au moins ça.


End file.
